Stolen
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Sylas steals more than just a light mage's powers. Sylas/Lux


**Stolen**

* * *

This was the evening he was going to do it. This was the night he was going to escape this hellhole known as the Demacian stockades. Within the heart of the Demacian capital was this heavily guarded prison. Only the most dangerous of criminals were kept here and he, Sylas, was one of them. He had been here so long— he had etched each passing day on the floor around him. The tally marks circled around him, making him more frustrated to get out. Sylas clenched his fists within their confines, feeling the sweat of his anger between his skin. He just needed _her_ to overstep her boundaries this one last time. The prisoner her grinned as he heard the clicks of her heels approaching. He lowered his head as if he had been that way… not plotting his inevitable escape.

"Sylas?" He heard her sweet little voice.

"Luxanna?" The prisoner called out. Behind the bars of his cell he saw the younger woman looking at him, a book in her hands. He grinned at the sight of her, making her blush. Lux slid the worn old book under the door. She usually brought him books for him to read. He learned a lot about the outside world thanks to her. Sylas blinked up at her, "What's this one about?"

"Don't tell me you're judging it by its cover now, are you?" Lux teased. She leaned on the bars, her blue eyes fixating on the man before her, "It's about a Ionian princess saving her country from thousands of Noxian soldiers. Yet, the twist is, no one knows she's a woman. I know it's a fairytale but I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Seems interesting," Sylas looked up at the sunlight dying. He chuckled as he reached for the book, "It might have to wait until tomorrow. The sun is setting." The prisoner noticed her new white dress. It flowed down her young body and had accents of gold along the hems. He had to admit she looked ravishing. His fingers played with the frayed ends of the pages while he stared, "That's a beautiful dress, Luxanna. That Lightfeather fellow trying to court you again?"

"Yes," the young woman sighed. Lux had confessed to Sylas that a young man from Piltover was trying to win her over but she wasn't interested in him. She was interested in someone else— but she wouldn't let him know that. Sylas saw the girl roll her eyes, "He's trying a bit too hard to get me to like him… but I thought it'd be rude not to accept his gift."

"Just like it would be rude not to accept the gold bracelet and pearl necklace. Dear Luxanna, don't lead the poor boy on." Sylas tsked, making Lux blush again. "Did you bring me another book because you are leaving again?"

"I… did." Lux nodded, "It won't be so long this time. The guild of mages are meeting in Amberhill this time. It's north heading towards the Freljord but it's still within Demacian boarders so I'm allowed to… go. A-And we learned to teleport," She whispered to him. "So traveling won't take as long."

"My, my, Luxanna. Maybe when my sentence is over… you could teach me a few things." Sylas laughed. Lux's smile faded at the mention of his sentence, knowing well he wasn't getting out soon. She gripped the bars, anguishing over her friend's imprisonment.

"Sylas…" She hushed. The light mage debated whether or not to break the harsh reality to him. She sighed, it wasn't the time. Leaving him alone with that thought. She knew how angry he could get. Her blue eyes looked at the fresh whip gashes on his back, knowing well he had another outburst. "Did you… want me to get you a different book?"

"No, Luxanna. This one will keep me busy while you're away. Besides," He smirked, "I don't want you leaving me too early now." Sylas looked up again, seeing the sky turning a deep crimson and violet. He sighed, "But it is getting late. Maybe you should head back home. Get ready for your trip."

"A few minutes won't hurt."

"Last time you said that… you were here until after midnight."

"That's because you got me going on about the components of a rainbow." Lux giggled, "Also sorry if I bored you that night. I know sometimes I can ramble."

"No, don't apologize. I love it when you talk, Luxanna." Sylas said. He saw the light mage hide her face behind the bars, obviously embarrassed. She took a deep breath before looking down at the lock holding the door shut. Lux flicked her thumb, sending a flash of light to unhinge the metal from the socket. The mage quickly looked around before hurrying in the small cell. Sylas smirked as she had her back turned, knowing Now was the time to keep playing along. He sighed, "Luxanna, you know you're not supposed to be in here. What if you get caught?"

"Then they can put me in the cell next to you." She said before facing him.

Lux walked over slowly before sitting in front of him, keeping her distance. She knew what he was capable of— she read his case notes. Yet, she knew he wasn't the guilty one. His powers were unpredictable and keeping him locked up for all these years definitely didn't help him hone them. Her blue eyes stared at the locks around his hands, seeing the magic soaking gems keeping his powers under control.

"Luxanna," Sylas shook his head, bringing her back to the present. His eyes gestured to her dress, "You're going to get it dirty. In all the years I've been in here, never have I once seen them clean the floors. We have rats in here, you know."

"Sylas…" Her eyes wandered around, spotting the tally marks on the floor.

"Something on your mind?"

"He… doesn't understand me." Lux started. She gave a weak laugh, "He's free to use his powers in Piltover and he can explore the world. He tells me about Ionia, Shurima, and even the fabled Bandle City! He doesn't understand that if someone catches me illuminating a dark hallway with my finger I'll be incarcerated! I can't even walk to the library without royal guards following me."

"Well, maybe he can take you to those places, if you give him a chance."

"But I don't want him the same way I want—"

Lux stopped herself. Sylas raised an eyebrow at her, making her look away. She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. It wasn't the first time she opened herself up to him. He knew what frustrations she had going on. Even if she was the most pampered and protected girl in all of Demacia, she couldn't relate to anyone. Anyone other than a shackled mage in prison. In a messed up way they were the same. While he was locked up in his cell, she was caged in the Crownguard estate. Neither of them being able to see the world as it was meant to be seen. Lux looked up at him again before getting to her feet.

"Luxanna?" He asked when she stepped forward. Sylas leaned away as she kneeled before him.

"Sylas, my friend, I have another confession." The Light mage reached out, her hand nearing his fingers. "I have no interest in Jarro Lightfeather because… my attention is elsewhere. _You_ understand me more than anybody."

"L-Luxanna." The prisoner chuckled, "You know I can't offer you what he can. Jewelry, riches, the world. Please, reconsider."

"I can't." She shook her head, "I've felt this way since I met you." Her eyes looked into his, seeing them soften with her words. The prisoner leaned forwards a bit, leaving very little space between them. Lux's hand hovered over his shackles while she felt a pained sensation in her chest.

"Luxanna, you're a very beautiful girl. You're smart with inconceivable powers… I would suggest not settling for a man like me." Sylas looked down at their hands as they inched towards each other.

This was going just as he planned. He knew the young girl would let her heart interfere with the laws. She defied them because of a little crush. Sylas just needed to touch her to sap that tremendously powerful magic but he was patient. He was going to let her decide if she wanted to continue— he knew she would. He just had to keep telling her what she wanted to hear.

"I'll never be good enough for you." He whispered.

"All my life… I've been told what to do, how to act, and what to think. I've had no control. But now," Lux started, "I'm taking the reins. I don't care how long I have to wait for you, Sylas." Her voice hitched momentarily, "May… May I kiss you?"

"I've… been wanting that for a while, I'll admit. Luxanna," Sylas smiled, "I'd love to kiss you."

Lux didn't hesitate to lunge for his lips. Her hands trailed up his shackles, up his arms, and to his beautifully angled face. Her fingers intertwined with his brown locks of hair before feeling his unshaven face. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as that pained ache in her chest grew bigger.

She loved him.

But the prisoner, felt something different...

Sylas felt the sudden rush of her powers course through his hands. He didn't realize her magic was so potent. Between his fingers, he felt that electric spark but he kept it inside his balled fist. This is what he wanted. He wanted to sap a small portion of her but… why was he hesitating to blow the whole building up? Was it because she was still here? Was he really going to waste this opportunity of freedom for this stupid girl's safety?

He was.

The prisoner let the girl pull away, seeing her eyes wet with tears. Lux giggled as she wiped her eyes. Lovingly, she pressed her forehead to his. Sylas grinned as he touched her chin.

"That was some spark, Luxanna."

"You felt it too?"

"I did." He nodded before kissing her cheek. Sylas sighed as he looked at the hopelessly in love girl, "I think it's time you go home. You do have that trip, remember?"

"I know…" She said as she got back to her feet.

Her hands wrapped around him again, pulling him into a hug as he sat kneeling in the ground. He heard the rhythmic beating of her heart in her chest as she held him. The hug was so tight. So loving. So much what he needed. He didn't realize that until now. Sylas reared his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her expensive perfume.

Lux pulled away hesitantly. Her hand remained on his face as long as she could. He got up and followed her to the door, never taking his blue eyes off hers. The light mage opened the gate bus hesitated to walk out. She glanced over her shoulder to the outside and then back to Sylas.

"I'm going to break you out of here." Her voice was so sure and confident, it surprised the shackled man.

"Luxanna, you'll be a wanted war criminal." He laughed, "But I do love the new self assurance." Sylas leaned down and kissed her. As he remained near her, he whispered in her ear, "There's going to be a revolution… and I want you by my side when it happens." Lux opened her mouth to say something but Sylas hushed her, "I already know your answer, Luxanna. Just go before someone sees you in here."

The light mage slowly shut the gate behind her after she exited the cell. She sniffled as her tears came back, her makeup smearing underneath one eye. Lux stared at him before running off. Sylas listened for her footsteps to disappear before he frowned. To his surprise, the girl had made him change his plans. He was going to blow this room up as soon as he felt her powers. He glanced down at his hand, seeing a shining light coming from his fist. Sylas eyes widened, he still had a chance.

Sylas aimed his fist at the wall as he chuckled darkly…

* * *

 _Notes: So I think it's been a few days since Sylas has been out and I must say… He's fun to play as but not to play against. I had one the other night steal my Tryndamere's ult and then our Aatrox's… It was incredible._

 _Besides Riot making another overloaded champion… they made one with a great story again. I'll applaud them for that. I'm a fan of Dragon Age so his ambitions to bring the mages out of the darkness makes me so happy. I would 100% follow him. No more mage oppression! His interactions are great too. Especially the ones with Lux._

 _You can't tell me some feelings weren't caught with Lux bringing him books and shit. I won't have it! But I digress… Sylas/Lux is something I can get behind._

 _See you next time!_


End file.
